All Because of a Scroll
by MosukeHinata
Summary: After being chased by angry villagers again, Naruto hides in the Hokage Mansion and he comes across an interesting mission scroll. "…the scroll said that Itachi was supposed to assassinate everyone in his clan!" Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai. SasuNaru
1. The Scroll That Holds the Truth

**Title: All Because of a Scroll**

**Summary: After being chased by angry villagers again, Naruto hides in the Hokage Mansion and he comes across an interesting mission scroll. "…the scroll said that Itachi was supposed to assassinate everyone in his clan!" Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai. SasuNaru**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (though it may seem like NaruSasu at times, it _**is**_** SasuNaru)****

****Warnings: Yaoi, Naruto has Kekkei Genkai, Shounen-ai****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The Kekkei Genkai though, **_**is**_** mine.**

**Note: I made this on a whim.**

**Chapter One – The Scroll that Holds the Truth**

* * *

><p>'I can't take this anymore,' Naruto thinks as he runs through the woods at the foot of the Hokage monument. He stumbles a bit, but he regains his footing and moves faster with his eyes closed and his head down. 'I don't want to run anymore! I'll just have to hide!' Naruto opens his eyes and looks in front of him. 'The Hokage mansion? <em>Perfect! <em>I can hide in one of the empty rooms!' Naruto hops the wall and quickly runs through the courtyard. When he reaches the building, he quickly and quietly opens the window, the voices of the men that were chasing him growing in volume. 'They're getting closer.' He hoists himself up and crawls through the window. He slowly and quietly closes the window and turns around to see what room he ended up in. 'The mission scroll room? I have to find a different room. People come in here all the time!' Naruto gets up and makes a bolt for the door, but in the dark, he bumps a cabinet and a scroll falls out and opens. Naruto stops and looks back at it. 'Oops…' He gets down on his hands and knees to roll it back up. 'I have to get this back where it belongs quickly, or else I'll be…found?' Naruto looks confusedly at what was written on the scroll.

_Mission Type: Assassination_

_Mission Summary: Assassinate every Uchiha on the record books. Once you have completed this, you must leave the village as a traitor and a missing-nin, never to return to the village again. Stop the Uchiha coup d'état from happening. _

_Mission Reward: nothing_

_Assigned To: Itachi Uchiha_

_Accepted._

_Time to be carried out: Sundown on the day of acceptance._

At the bottom of the scroll the Hokage signed and dated it. 'Wait…that's _today!_ Kill the Uchiha? That's…THAT'S NOT RIGHT! I've _got_ to do something!' Naruto rolls up the scroll and puts it in his pocket, unknowingly stuffing a stray piece of paper with it and runs back over to the window and opens it. He crawls out and closes it. He runs over to the wall and clumsily climbs over it. He gets on one of the streets leading away from the Hokage Mansion and speeds off in the direction of the Uchiha compound. 'The sun went down not too long ago. He already started…SHIT!' Naruto picks up his pace as he passes his house. 'Even at this pace, I won't be able to make it if he kills quickly. NO! Sasuke would…Sasuke would _die!_ I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!' Naruto tries to increase his pace once more. 'He's too young to die. There are _women and children_ in that clan! What's the reason they have to _die?_ That's an extreme punishment! I can't think of any crime worthy of such a punishment as _this!_'

Suddenly Naruto gets an idea. 'I'll get there faster if I run on the rooftops!' Naruto jumps atop some barrels and then jumps up on taller stacks until he's high up enough to jump on the roof. At first, he had some problems with jumping from roof to roof, but once he got used to it, his speed increases ten folds. When he gets to the road leading to the Uchiha compound, he jumps off the roof and lands on his feet. He runs faster and faster and he stops dead in his tracks when he turns into the compound. He looks at the gruesome scene before his eyes. Dead bodies decorated the ground and lower walls as blood splatter painted the walls in an eerie aura.

He takes a hesitant step forward. 'Oh god…' Naruto can barely keep down the ramen he had eaten earlier.

He feels it climbing up his throat when he hears a quiet voice ask, "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Forcing his stomach to calm itself, Naruto turns around to face who had just called out to him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke frowns. "Well, this _is_ my clan's compound…why _wouldn't_ I be here?"

"No. I didn't mean that…I meant: YOU'RE ALIVE!" Naruto says happily as he lifts his arms in excitement.

"What do you mean, 'I'm a…live'…?" Sasuke says as his eyes wander past Naruto to the corpses of his fellow clansmen lying scattered around the ground. His eyes widen in terror as his brain registers what was on the ground. "Wha…WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Sasuke shouts with tears in his eyes. He attempts to run into the compound when Naruto holds him back. Sasuke glares at him. "What's your _problem!_ I have to go see if my family's alright!"

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO?" Sasuke shouts, impatient that Naruto won't let him go.

"If you go in there, you will _surely_ die!" Naruto says, pulling Sasuke away from his home.

"LET ME GO!" Sasuke shouts and tries to pull his arm away from Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that, Sasuke," Naruto says, "I'm also sorry for this."

"Sorry for wha—" Sasuke begins but is unable to finish because Naruto hits the side of Sasuke head.

Hand still raised; Naruto stares at Sasuke's limp, unconscious form on the ground in front of him. "Well…I was just hoping to knock some sense into him…not knock him out. Oh well…" Naruto says as he bends down and clumsily lifts Sasuke onto his back. He turns away from the compound and runs off in the direction of his apartment, not daring to look once more at the gruesome scene he is leaving.

* * *

><p>Naruto sits on the floor at the foot of his bed the following morning, twiddling his thumbs. 'Oh god. How will I explain this to him when he wakes up? He will surely hate me… There cannot be a thing in this world that would make him believe me,' Naruto thinks as he clutches his head. Sasuke is still lying unconscious on Naruto's bed, the exact same way that Naruto had put him on it the night before. Suddenly, Sasuke starts coming-to with a low moan. Naruto blinks and scrambles to his feet. When he's standing once more, he turns around and looks at Sasuke who is stretching and groaning quietly. 'Oh god! He's waking up! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!' Naruto starts panicking and looking around his room frantically, searching for some excuse.<p>

Sasuke sits up, scratching his head. He frowns as he sees a slightly worried—no, a _frantic_—Naruto in front of him. 'What the…?' It all came back to him. Everything that had happened the previous night. Sasuke jumps off the bed and speeds to the door. At this, Naruto stops his panic and watches as Sasuke puts his shoes on opens his front door.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouts as he runs up and pulls Sasuke shoulder, causing him to stop.

"WHAT! WHAT COULD BE SO _DAMN_ IMPORTANT THAT YOU WOULD STOP ME LAST NIGHT _AND_ THIS MORNING!" Sasuke shouts, his anger growing with every word.

Naruto fidgets, "I…I don't know how to explain…but _please_ don't go…at least _let_ me try to explain…it's kinda a long story…" Naruto says, not expecting Sasuke to listen.

But instead, Sasuke sighs, closes the door, slips out of his shoes and goes and sits on Naruto's bed. "Explain."

"Well, I was running away from…from the villagers…and I took refuge in the Hokage Mansion. I know, not the best idea, but I knew no one would dare go in there. I was looking for an empty room that no one would go into. I ended up entering through the mission scroll room. I got up to leave and on my way to the door, I bumped a cabinet and one scroll fell out. I went and picked it up. When it fell, it had opened and the scroll said that Itachi was supposed to assassinate everyone in his clan! I just…didn't want anyone to die…but I was too late. I just…when you came up behind me, I just couldn't pass up the chance to save _someone_ from dying! So, I took you away from the compound," Naruto explains, hoping that Sasuke would believe him.

Sasuke stares at Naruto and says, "Bullshit."

"What! It's true!" Naruto shouts defensively. Sasuke gets up to leave. "Wait!" Naruto shouts, "I… You've _gotta_ believe me!" Naruto runs his fingers through his hair exasperatedly.

"Let me leave, Naruto," Sasuke says as he bumps into Naruto on his way to the door, causing something to fall out of the blonde's pocket. Sasuke and Naruto both look at what fell out of Naruto's pocket. "A scroll?" Sasuke inquires out loud.

"Oh yeah! I forgot…I had put the scroll in my pocket instead of putting it back," Naruto says picking it up. He hands it over to Sasuke. "See for yourself."

Sasuke takes the scroll and opens it. His eyes widen at the contents. "So…you were…telling the truth?" Sasuke asks as he looks up at Naruto, causing the blond boy to nod. Sasuke looks back at the scroll. "My clan was trying to start a coup? That's…" Sasuke pauses as he closes the scroll. He looks back up at Naruto. "Why can't I say it wasn't possible?"

"Because you don't believe it? I'm sorry." Naruto says quietly, looking away. "Do you…do you want something to eat? I can go get something…" Sasuke shakes his head and pockets the scroll. "Are you okay?" Sasuke nods. "Are you sure?" Naruto asks, concern clearly evident in his voice. Sasuke hesitates, but eventually shakes his head. "Do you want a hug?" At first, Sasuke frowns, but reluctantly nods. "Okay," Naruto says and pulls Sasuke into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, DONE! Okay…I wasn't expecting it to be <strong>_**this**_** long…oh well. Please tell me how you think of it! Thanks! ^.^**


	2. I Have a Kekkei Genkai?

**Title: All Because of a Scroll**

**Summary: After being chased by angry villagers again, Naruto hides in the Hokage Mansion and he comes across an interesting mission scroll. "…the scroll said that Itachi was supposed to assassinate everyone in his clan!" Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai. SasuNaru**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (though it may seem like NaruSasu at times, it **_**is**_** SasuNaru)**

**Warnings: Slash, Kekkei Genkei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The Kekkei Genkai though, **_**is**_** mine.**

**Sorry about not updating in forever; GOD, I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! But anyway, I'm doing a MASS UPDATE! And I was rereading some of my stories and thought: Oh dear lord, **_**I**_** wrote that? For shame… So, I put a poll on my profile about which stories I should rewrite. I won't be offended.**

**And as a note for that, I won't be changing much – usually just adding more description and showing foreshadowing and such. I won't be changing the pairings or the major plot points, but I may tweak a few small things, nothing major though.**

**Now, onto the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two – I Have a Kekkei Genkai?**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Naruto pulls away from the hug and says, "I'll be right back." He walks up to the door and opens it, revealing two masked ANBU ninja. Naruto eyes them suspiciously; ANBU had never come to his apartment before, what was going on? "What are you doing here?"<p>

"We are here to take Uchiha Sasuke," the ANBU with a cat mask says. "We're under direct orders." Naruto's eyes widen. They want to take Sasuke away? No way in hell!

"Kanashibari no Jutsu," says the other ANBU ninja quickly, casting the Temporary Paralysis Jutsu on Naruto. Naruto falls to the ground, muttering in pain as his head slams down particularly painfully. The two ANBU ninja walk past Naruto as though he were something nasty in their way and into the apartment.

"Naruto, who was it?" Sasuke asks, walking into the room. His eyes go wide at the sight of the ANBU ninja. "W-what are ANBU doing here?" ANBU were the Konoha police force, he knew that if they were here, nothing good would come from it.

"We're under orders to have you come with us. We'll take you by force if we have to." Sasuke stares in shock. What could he do? The only ANBU he had met were Uchiha and they would never mess with him! He was the youngest son of their captain for Kami's sake!

'Dammit, I can't move,' Naruto thinks, struggling under the influence of the technique. He suddenly realizes something. 'Wait. They never said the orders were from the Hokage!' Naruto strains to look at the ANBU who are approaching Sasuke. 'I _have_ to save him. The old man could not have ordered that assassination by choice. That's not the kind of person he is! Those old advisers probably forced him and now they're going to finish off what Itachi was unable to do. I can't let them kill Sasuke. I have to break this technique!'

Naruto growls at the ANBU advancing on the other boy, and he suddenly feels the invisible binds around him being lifted. Slightly confused, but more angry, he slowly stands up, feeling wind whirl around him, getting faster every second. He could question about what was going on later, right now he had to protect Sasuke. "Stay away from him!" Naruto demands in a deep, firm voice that could have easily been mistaken as demonic. His frown deepens. That's not his voice…

One look at Naruto and someone would believe that the Kyuubi has taken over. That is not the case. He looks up at the ANBU, meeting their eyes; the sharp, deadly look in them causes the shinobi to take a step back. "Did it get loose?" one frantically whispers to the other.

"No, his eyes are still blue. They just look…different," the other murmurs, shaking slightly. What was this boy?

After hearing this Sasuke looks in Naruto's eyes. 'They're a darker shade of blue. Not only that; the whites of his eyes… aren't white. They're light blue.' Sasuke looks around and sees that Naruto's hair has started flowing around him and it has a slight red tint that makes it look orange. He looks lower. Naruto's clothes are flowing around him as though wind is blowing in the small apartment. But how was that possible? Yeah, the door is open, but nothing else is moving… Suddenly, light blue wings sprout from Naruto's back. Sasuke gasps quietly. 'He looks like… an angel…'

"I said: STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Naruto growls out, swiping his hand out in front of him, causing wind to rush forward and shove the two masked ANBU ninja roughly against the wall behind them.

Sasuke notices that the wind that hit him was only a gentle breeze and he looks over at the ANBU. 'He slowed the wind that was heading in my direction.' He feels slightly touched by the mere thought of that. Naruto really cared for him.

"Get out of my house!" Naruto shouts, moving his hand in the direction of the open door. The air behind the ANBU suddenly moves and thrusts them towards the door. "And tell whoever you're working for to stay away from us, or he won't be waking up the next morning," Naruto threatens, slamming his door shut. Naruto then sighs and turns to look at Sasuke. "You okay?" His eyes weren't fierce anymore, but they were still that strange shade of blue.

"…angel…" Sasuke mutters so quietly that all Naruto can here is a quiet murmur and see a moving of lips.

"What?" the blond asks curiously. Was Sasuke not okay? Had the wind hurt him? He'd tried to slow it down in his direction, but he didn't know if he was successful or not…

"Oh. Um…I'm fine," Sasuke says quickly, turning away to hid his blush. "But," he begins after a while, "what was that technique you did? And why do you have wings?"

Naruto blinks. "Wings?" He walks over to a mirror an turns around, looking at his wings. "Huh, I guess I _do_ have wings." Naruto frowns. "I don't know where they came from." Naruto looks at Sasuke with eyes full of wonder. "Do you know?"

Sasuke looks down and shakes his head. 'Crap…I was staring. I hope he didn't notice.' A light blush creeps on Sasuke's cheeks again. 'Hm…what's that?' Sasuke leans down and picks up a little piece of blank paper. He turns it over and sees some scribbled hand writing. 'This…is chicken scratch.' "Oi, Naruto, can you read this?"

"Hm?" Naruto looks at him; he had been examining his wings in the mirror. He walks up and takes the paper scrap from Sasuke. He frowns and looks on both sides. "Where did you find this?"

"It was just lying down on the floor."

"Well, I think I can make out some words," Naruto says, taking out another piece of paper to write down what he can figure out. "I wonder where it came from."

Sasuke almost shrugs when he blinks, realizing something important. "Wait. It was in roughly the same area as where the scroll fell," Sasuke says, unconsciously moving his hand towards the pocket where the scroll resides.

Naruto blinks in wonder. "Then I must've picked it up in the mission room by accident. I wonder what it was doing there," he reasons, dismissing the topic.

Sasuke watches Naruto as he diligently works to decipher the scribbles on the paper. 'His face… those eyes… they're beautiful. He's just… so perfect… and he said he wanted to protect me.' A small smile pulls at the sides of Sasuke's lips.

Suddenly, Naruto shouts, "DONE!" He turns around and reads the contents of the paper. "Okay…this is what it says, _'The Ao Tsubasa tenshi or Blue-winged Angel Kekkei Genkai is only found within the Namikaze clan. Its counter-part, the Dāku Tsubasa akuma or Dark-winged Devil Kekkei Genkai does not activate until the person confronts their Blue-winged Angel. Once they meet, the two Kekkei Genkai combine to create the __Akuma Enjeru __Kekkei Genkai or the Devil-Angels Kekkei Genkai.'"_ Naruto frowns and looks at the note, reading it again. "Wait…two things. One: I didn't know that this much could be written on a paper of this size…and two: does this mean I'm part of the Namikaze clan?"

Sasuke looks up at Naruto. "Yes." 'The only other Namikaze I know of is…' "So that means you're related to the Yondaime, doesn't it?"

Naruto blinks. "I guess so…" His face lights up. "I'm the son of the Yondaime!" He starts laughing and jumping around ecstatically. He looks in the mirror to see if he can see a resemblance. "Wait… how do I get these wings off?" He looks over at Sasuke. "I mean… how do I get back to normal?" Naruto asks, glancing back in the mirror.

"I think you look good, though," Sasuke mumbles and lightly kicks the floor. This time, Naruto hears him.

"You like the way I look?" Naruto asks; his eyes wide with surprise.

A deep blush covers the young Uchiha's face. "I… uh… wha… um… you… I…" he stutters out quietly, trying to form a coherent thought in his head. Instead, he settles for a simple nod.

Naruto grins and takes a step towards Sasuke when the wings disappear in a rush of wind. He looks in the mirror. "Aw… my wings are gone." He then turns to Sasuke. "Sorry, Sasuke."

"N-no! It's okay," Sasuke says, lifting his hands up. "Um… what was that 'Dark-winged Devil Kekkei Genkai' that the paper mentioned?" he asks, trying to change the subject. Besides, it sounded as though the people with those two Kekkei Genkai would end up together. That means Naruto may not be able to end up with Sasuke. The raven-haired boy didn't want to have that…

Sasuke lightly frowns and wonders where that thought came from. Well, he thought Naruto was nice and kinda beautiful, but that didn't mean he liked him! No! Liking someone was icky! You do all that gross lovey-dovey adult stuff he sometimes sees couples doing. No! He didn't want that!

Or… did he?

He's thrown from his musings when he notices Naruto biting his bottom lip and furrowing his brow in concentration. "Well, what do you think it is?"

"I think we need to go to the restricted section of Konoha Library," Naruto says, a foxy grin expanding over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, please take my poll! And sorry about not updating in a while. Stupid school…<strong>

**-MosukeHinata**


End file.
